Telecommunications utilizing fiber optic technology improves the quality of communications and can handle a higher volume of voice and data transfer than similar sized copper electrical wiring and cables. To provide interconnections between widely separated points, splicing is required to join cables and wires. For example, splices are used commonly, in part, to interconnect subscribers to a telecommunication provider, such as a telephone service provider.
Two common types of fiber optic splices are the single fusion splice and the mass fusion splice, both generally known in the art of fiber optic technology. Single fusion splices have a smaller cross-sectional area and are longer in length than mass fusion splices. Due to the need to maintain the quality of transmission over the spliced connection, splices are secured in some manner, such as in a splice holder, to prevent undesired agitation, strain and/or damage. A splice holder also organizes and arranges the splices to facilitate identification and servicing by a technician whenever required. Splice holders are typically made of a foam material and placed on a fiber optic tray forming part of a distribution panel, usually located in a basement of a subscriber.
A prior art single fusion splice holder may be further described with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a splice holder 10 comprising nine parallel, spaced apart members 11.sub.1 . . . 11.sub.9 extending upwardly from an integral base 12. Each adjacent pair of members, such as 11.sub.1 -11.sub.2, defines a channel 13 therebetween having a constricted neck 14 for retaining and securing a corresponding splice. Each channel 13 has a cross-sectional area corresponding to that of a corresponding splice for frictional hold. Each constricted neck 14 has a width slightly narrower than the width of a corresponding splice for additional frictional hold and prevents inadvertent dislodgment.
Splice holder 10 typically further comprises a plastic housing (not shown) for mounting the base 12 to provide further structural support to splice holder 10. Splice holder 10 is flat, with each channel 13 being on a plane parallel to base 12 and near the bottom mounting surface 15 of splice holder. Having channels 13 on the same plane prevent them from being closely adjacent each other without altering the holding resiliency and structural integrity of members 11. The position of channels 13 near the bottom mounting surface 15 limit access to the underside 16 of a splice 17 for its removal. Furthermore, removal of one splice may interfere with and cause dislodgment of closely positioned adjacent splices.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved splice holder for securing a higher density of splices that facilitates access to individual splices and minimizes interference to neighboring splices during removal of the individual splice.